warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ao Qin
Introduction The Ao Qin is a medium robot with 4 light hardpoints. Ability The Ao Qin's ability is named Dragon Strike. When Dragon Strike is activated, the robot rises into the air, with increased speed (59 km/h) for 10 seconds, and can damage enemies with its built-in electric arc laser cannon. However, it is possible to manually shorten the duration and land prematurely. Doing so will automatically stop the flight and laser cannon. While in flight, the robot hovers, and cannot increase or decrease altitude. It can, however, reach a higher altitude if the ability is activated in a location higher than ground level. Also, the robot can stay stationary while in midair. The laser functions much like the Spark or the Scourge, with a maximum range of 600 meters. Being the energy damage type it can also bypass energy shields. In order for the laser cannon to be fired, the pilot must have the cross-hairs focused (aimed) on the target. Strategy The Ao Qin is part of the PRC (People’s Republic of China) faction, along with the Ao Guang and Ao Jun. This robot's strategy may be difficult to stick with, as this robot has mediocre health and firepower yet decent speed. However, using its Dragon Strike ability does give the pilot an opportunity to quickly take down an enemy robot more powerful than itself or a group of smaller enemy bots by amplifying the Ao Qin’s mobility, firepower and durability. The Ao Qin should use its ability in order to support a push or defense of a vital beacon/area, in an ambush against enemy robots (preferably with teammates) or when trying to escape/survive a confrontation that one is unlikely to win. When its ability is cooling down, the Ao Qin’s characteristics mean that it is better suited as a support knife fighter, using its speed to dodge enemy projectiles and give its teammates fire support. Threat Measure: Ao Qin is based on a medium bot, with 4 light hardpoints and quite decent health pool, making Qin a formidable opponent in closed maps for ambush. The robot also have decent speed, showing that the red bot is capable of dodging rockets, which also proves that Ao Qin can outmatch heavy bots due to decent firepower and agility. This confirms a highly moderate threat, for its ability to fly. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Ao Qin: Note: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,100m) Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Built-in Energy Weapon Can fire up to 80 energy charges in an 8 second span, with a 600-meter maximum range. Fires only while flying. Manually aiming (cross-hair on target) is required for the energy beam to be fired. Note: Can bypass energy shields. Mark I Statistics *The damage column shows the damage of each individual charge at 400 meters range (out of 80 charges) Mark II Statistics *The damage column shows the damage of each individual charge at 400 meters range (out of 80 charges) Damage By Distance Note: * * Update History Trivia *Ao Qin is the 3rd dragon bot in its faction, alongside with Ao Guang and Ao Jun. *Ao Qin is the most elegant yet cunning dragon robot of its faction. *The laser comes out red like the paintjob of Ao Qin. *When in flying mode, Ao Qin resembles a dragon airplane. *Ao Qin is named after the Red Dragon, which is the god of the South and the essence of summer. *Ao Qin's color reflects the color of its corresponding dragon king.